Batmech: Iacon Asylum
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: It was a dark night in Iacon and an island not far from the city holds the criminally insane. No one has left the place and a lone knight has a mission: To keep the city at bay. But an insane rival has bigger plans for him.


**Okay! So this is my first ever parody for our beloved Cybertronians. Heads up, I don't own anyone except for the plot of the story and maybe even a few minor OCs. Then again, this story focuses more on our main characters and I let you decide who's who. So, without warning, let the story begin!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome To The Madhouse

Iacon. A beautiful city which is also the main Autobot capital on Cybertron. Mechs and femmes live peacefully along with the sparklings. There are many places to visit, many buildings to admire and many stories to tell. Speaking of buildings, lights bright enough to make the sun frown shone from every corner and street. Though, far across the rusted sea, Iacon was separated from a small island. The island itself was isolated from the rest of the galaxy, or in this case Cybertron.

There are some citizens living on the island. Living just the same as everyone else on Cybertron. Only difference is that once a mech goes in, he never comes out.

A dark blue and yellow jet flew across the sea towards the island. If it weren't for the yellow streaks, the jet would have been camouflaged. This jet didn't land until it has reached it's destination on the island. Inside the cockpit, a figure laid in with restraints on both pedes and servos. The figure had a horrifying face only a carrier could love. His face had different scars of different origins on his silver-grey face with what looked like a satellite disc in the middle of his forehelm. Though, the red colours and adorn mask covering his helm made him looked like a deranged, mechanical lion. His cyan blue eyes flickered online as he looked around but not consciously. The jet flew until it could see the grimy sign on top of the only building: Iacon Asylum.

The jet transformed to a bipedal Cybertronian with the same colour as the jet but his face bore a grim expression which no one could tell under the mask which is a shade of dark blue and black. Only the pair of ruby red optics were seen in the dark. He dragged the tied up Cybertronian towards the building, giggles and chuckles were heard from the captured inmate. In the building, guards were already prepared for the arrival. Weapons and shields are on full charges while the warden waited with impatience.

The warden looked like someone who couldn't be taken seriously. No matter how many badges or honours he has received from the elites, the massive chin that hung on his faceplate makes him a little, comical. He glared at both the captured and the captor. The captured inmate giggled gleefully.

" Hey, Senty~" he cooed. " Love what you've done the place."

" That's Warden to you!" the big chinned mech snapped. " Cliffjumper, go get him."

The horned red mech walked towards the deranged captor. He grinned. " Cliffy! How's your partner? Sinning that pleasure bot behind your back? Been tailgating back to-"

" Shut up, Sinner!" the red mech growled, grabbing the him by the neck forcefully. Sinner continued to laugh. He was having too much fun for such a gloomy place. " A lot of mechs wanted to talk to you…" He escorted the inmate to a reclining bed, strapping him with two electrical chains at both torso and legs, servos cuffed behind his back.

" Really now," he pouted to the guard. " I **don't** really mind walking. Hey, not so tight, you'll dent the finish~" More giggles erupted from him. The warden looked at him with disgust.

" Get that piece of degenerative scrap out of here!" he ordered. How he had this job in the first place? A lot of competitions. All that needs to be told. Now, he is here with the captor, the dark mech himself.

" Warden," the dark mech's deep voice broke the tension. " Something's not right. I will go with him." Without a word, he trailed behind the guards who were wheeling Sinner ahead to the elevator. The elevator will lead them to the floor downstairs for category nine patients. Now, category nine patients are those patients who are beyond redemption no matter how many attempts were given to cure them.

Before reaching the elevator, the guards and the silent mech walked through a scanner. Hoping the Sinner does not carry any weapons. Who knows, the mech is unpredictable! Cameras were set up everywhere, flash and no flash. The Sinner covered his optics a bit before snapping back to his 'happy side'. " Senty sure loves his cameras," he commented with a chuckle. " Hey Senty! Get my good side! We're all good, right?" Laughter erupted from him as they walked through the doors of 'Intensive Treatment'.

" Scan initialising," the voice from one of the radio called to scan the whole area of where the Sinner was guarded.

There was a warning beep. " We have a red light! Remove all prohibited items!" The guards tried to frisk the tied up inmate but the voice broke out again. " Umm….it's not on the patient."

" Ooh!" Sinner squealed in delight. " Naughty, naughty, Batmech. Snuck in something? Come on, tell me! Tell me! Bombs? Batarangs? Bat-Snacks?"

Batmech made no reply as he gazed at the Sinner.

" Open the gate! Get Sinner out of here," the voice broke off again. " I want weapons on him at full charge!" It was one of the elite guards who has a cyan blue and red armour with light blue eyes staring at the patient who was pushed out. One of his servos, the left was replaced with a hook.

" I have rooms for you later, Magnus," Sinner's voice became low yet he giggles. " Speaking of you, _tick tock. Tick tock_. Is that a Dinobot I hear?" This made the elite guard a bit pale at the sound Sinner made. When they walked away from Magnus, a scene with the Warden was seen.

" Oh look!" Sinner smiled with voice full of sarcasm. " It's my favourite show: I'm Warden Idiot. You Will Not Escape!"

Again as they moved Sinner towards the elevator, chants were heard from other patients.

" Sinner! Sinner! Sinner!"

" Shut up!"

Batmech moved silently after the guards, thinking about how he caught Sinner in the first place. Usually, there will be traps. But none of those tonight. He must be planning something if he let his enemy capture him so easily.

" All guards must be protected," a voice from the P.A. broke out. " Category Nine patient waiting for transition. Permission to kill it is accepted." This would be baffling to some as to why would someone have permission to kill something that needs to be cure. For Batmech and the guards, this prisoner was nothing to be cured of. The heavy weight and growls were heard from the descending elevator. All the guards were aiming their guns and blasters towards the only bulk of an individual in the elevator. In fact, it was coming out.

" No?" Must be one of the guards then," Sinner commented before he grinned. " Grimmy boy! Is that you?" On cue, a hulking figure was breathing heavily before stepping out of the elevator. It was a Dinobot of grey and yellow finish, eyes red like the crimson rust of the victims that have been mauled by the beast's sword-like dentas. An electric blue collar was fasten around its neck and the cuffs held its servos. The guards stepped can in fear, Sinner grinned while Batmech stared at the monster before him. He was sniffing the air before turning his head towards the winged crusader.

" Me Killer Grim got your scent, Batmech," he growled menacingly. " Me hunt you down…" Suddenly, the beast of a Dinobot roars in pain as the collar around his neck shocked him with high voltage of electricity. The guards were shouting orders to move the lumbering beast away.

" Collar won't stop me, Batmech," he chuckled with a growl. " Me Killer Grim hunt you down, eat you like Beryllium Baloney…."

After Killer Grim lumbers away with heavy escorts, Batmech turned his attention to Sinner. He was still tied up but grinning like the maniac he is. " That reminds me! I really need to get some new pedes."

Batmech trailed behind the guards inside the elevator. He stepped forward face to face with the strapped maniac. As the elevator descends lower to the ground, a shadow was cast over Sinner. The dark mech gazed at him.

" You let me captured you easily," he told him. " What are you planning?"

" What do you mean?"

" You usually set me traps," Batmech explained. " Testing me. Tricking me. Why didn't you bother?"

" I'm just tired~" Sinner drawled. " Can't a mech have a different method for change? I mean, you'll go mad repeating the same thing over and over again!"

Just then, the lights in the elevator flickered and Sinner burst out in laughter. Guards are panicking as the light goes out while Sinner's laughter echoes the darkness. When the lights came back on, Sinner's neck was gripped in a chock hold by no one but Batmech. He still is suspicious of Sinner's unpredictable scheme. " Come on, lighten up, Batmech~"

When the Sinner was wheeled out to the intensive treatment, a mech was waiting for them. He had a dark blue and red finish with a stern yet wise face. His light blue optics linger at the inmate before meeting the winged crusader. Both mechs greet each other.

" Had a rough night?" the younger mech ask.

" The same," Batmech replied. " It's good to see you again, Commissioner."

Both of them watch the guards unstrapping the inmate out of the bed and dragged him out. " Please," Sinner cooed. " I don't mind walking. It's good to be home…"

He was staggering but the guard tried to hoist him up. But Sinner used his cuffed servos to knock one of the guards and hit the main switch, causing the other inmates' cells to open. He cackled with glee.

" Prime, go get the warden!" Batmech ordered. He knew it! Sinner was planning something big. He stood his ground to face his crazy rival.

" Sweetspark, I'm home~" the maniac called. " Welcome to the madhouse, Bats! And you're in for a treat. Ha ha ha!"

* * *

 **Oh dear. Looks like it's going to be a long** **night. I'll let you guys decide who is who in this story. Please review if I should continue or not. Your comments make me really happy and motivated.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
